1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a content management method, and a computer-readable non-transitory recording medium encoded with a content management program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for managing contents accessed by a plurality of users, a content management method executed in the information processing apparatus, and a computer-readable non-transitory recording medium encoded with a content management program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In meetings, for example, images of prepared materials are projected on screens and used in presentations. In recent years, presentation materials are often stored in a personal computer (PC) used by a presenter. A projector, for example, as a display device is connected to the PC so that the projector displays images of the materials output by the computer. On the other hand, meeting participants receive at their PC the display data sent from the PC of the presenter so that the same image as the image displayed by the projector appears on their PC.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-170070 discloses a presentation material publishing system including a presenter, a reader, and a presentation material publishing server that can be accessed by the presenter and the reader via a network. The presentation material publishing server can store presentation materials uploaded from the presenter via the network in such a manner as to be associated with public information, and has the right to permit the browsing of the presentation materials by the reader which has accessed them via the network. The presenter can register predetermined public information in the presentation material publishing server via the network and can upload the presentation materials in such a manner as to be associated with the public information. The reader can browse the presentation materials permitted by the presentation material publishing server via the network.
However, the conventional presentation material publishing system can change whether to enable browsing of presentation materials or not only by changing the right to permit the browsing. Therefore, although whether to enable browsing of presentation materials can be changed for each reader, to enable browsing only for a predetermined period requires changing the right to permit the browsing. Unfortunately, this operation is complicated. For materials including highly confidential information, in particular, a time period in which browsing is allowed should be shorter.